<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green growing love by PezDispenser104</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448469">Green growing love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezDispenser104/pseuds/PezDispenser104'>PezDispenser104</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art by blackicek1lls, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Guilt, MK I is also in this, Self-Hatred, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezDispenser104/pseuds/PezDispenser104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the green member of 1010 not being as popular as the rest of his brothers, a curtain fan of the robotic boy band decides to use this to her advantage. But when she starts hanging out with him more and more, something sparks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Green | Eloni/Kayane (No Straight Roads)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The secret operation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay everyone!" Kayane said, "It is time for our daily 1010 news gossip!"</p><p>All the girls then sat at the edge of they're seats in anticipation, waiting for the club's president to tell them what juicy information she has on the colorful robotic boy band. She then tapped the screen on her tablet causing the giant screen behind her to turn on, showing pictures of some of the members.</p><p>"Now in this one we can see white holding a cute little dog! I think they adopted it! Then in the next photo, yellow is hanging out with Yinu! He was always the sweet one. Then in this one-" Kayane stops, "Wait, I know those faces, you girls have already seen all these photos, haven't you?"</p><p>"We're sorry Kayane!" one girl said, "It's just so easy to find this information nowadays."</p><p>"No, it's fine." Kayane said waving a hand, "The press is getting so good these days!"</p><p>"What we need is to find a way to get some more personal up-close information." a girl said,</p><p>"Good luck with that!" another girl said, "Security around them is tight!"</p><p>Kayane then looked at the many photos of 1010, and after some thinking her face lit up, "I have an idea!" she then pointed at the photo if the green haired member.</p><p>"Whoa! Kayane we're not THAT desperate!" one girl said,</p><p>"Yeah, nobody cares for that member anyway." another added,</p><p>"That's exactly my plan!" Kayane said, "Due to him being the least popular member, he is probably so desperate that he will probably pickup the first person that talks to him!"</p><p>"All I need is to show him my support, and then let the sweet personal information come out like milk from a cow!"</p><p>The girls looked at each other and then back to Kayane,</p><p>"Are you sure this will work?" a girl asked,</p><p>"Well its worth a shot!" Kayane said with a pencil and paper already in hand.</p><p>==========</p><p>"Hey, green lantern." Red said,</p><p>"I told you I hate being called that!" Green said annoyed,</p><p>"I know." Red said with a smug smile, "Anyway you got fan mail bro!"</p><p>"Me?!" Green said surprise, "Specifically?!"</p><p>"Yep." Red said,</p><p>"That's weird." Green said, "Whenever I'm in fan mail it's usually ones that talk about the whole group, I've never had one for me personally!"</p><p>"Well maybe somebody finally took notice of your charm!" Red said patting Green on the back, "Anyway, I'm going to check out that dog our dad just brought in. I heard it was the same one that attacked Supernova couple weeks ago."</p><p>Once Red left, Green sat down and opened the letter:</p><p>Dear Green,</p><p>I am sorry that I never wrote this letter sooner, for I was always embarrassed to express that you were my favorite around others. If you're not busy, would like to meet you in person, for I feel that it is better to get everything off my chest in person then in writing.</p><p>Your one and only fan, Kayane.</p><p>"Kayane?" It was the most frequent name when it came to 1010 fan mail, and the most surprising part was she of all people was the one who made this letter.</p><p>"Hey Dad?!" Green yelled,</p><p>"Yeah son?!" Neon J. Yelled,</p><p>"Can I get out of the house for a bit?!" Green said,</p><p>"How long?!" Neon asked,</p><p>"Just a couple of hours," Green answered, "I just want to do some exploring!"</p><p>Neon was silent for a bit, "Okay, just call me if there's anything wrong!"</p><p>"Okay, love you!" Green said,</p><p>"Love you too, son!" Neon said,</p><p>Though he didn't need it, Green put on a hoodie so he can use the pockets for the letter for it had the address and time written on the back of it.</p><p>"Okay, time to see what this fan wants."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welp, almost time." Kayane said looking at her phone, "What if he doesn't even come?"</p>
<p>Kayane was right, even if Green was the least popular member, he was still a 1010. He could easily reject a fans request, especially one that wanted him to meet a fan in person, and it was at this point where Kayane brain was flooding regret. What was I thinking?! Of course he would deny a request like that! This plan was so stupid!</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>Kayane yelped and threw her phone in fear, only to be catched by the green haired robot behind her. </p>
<p>"Woah! Sorry for the scare." Green said,</p>
<p>"N-no! It's fine." Kayane said,</p>
<p>"Good thing I caught your phone on time." Green said, "You have a pretty good arm!"</p>
<p>"Oh! T-thank you." Kayane said fake blushing, thankfully it was convincing.</p>
<p>"So..." Green said nervously, "Before we start talking, do you want to find somewhere to sit? You look like you have been standing there for awhile."</p>
<p>"Of course!" Kayane said, "Let's go!"</p>
<p>==========</p>
<p>"I'm quite surprised that you of all people consider me your favorite." Green said, "The constant fan mail from you always seemed to imply otherwise."</p>
<p>Kayane nervously chuckled, "Y-yeah... I was always nervous that someone would make fun of me for that."</p>
<p>"I understand," Green said, "I'm not exactly the most popular one in the group."</p>
<p>"But you still have some fans, right?" Kayane asked,</p>
<p>"Not really," Green said, "the closes thing I've had to fans was people saying "Hey! It's the green one." and just walk away."</p>
<p>"I should probably get going now." Green said, "Dad is probably already worried about me."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Dad?" Kayane said confused,</p>
<p>"You know, our manager?" Green said, "You even made a fan club for him."</p>
<p>"Neon J?! You guys see him as your father?!" Kayane said in surprise, "I always thought he was more of a captain to you guys!"</p>
<p>"At first yes, but when we started to develop more complex emotions, we started using the term dad more often." Green said, "It only made sense because he created AND took care of us, which is basically the definition of a dad, right?"</p>
<p>"I guess, but I'm still a little bummed that we can't talk more." Kayane said pointing her two index fingers together and attempting to make a cutesy smile,</p>
<p>Green laughed, "I have most of the day off tomorrow, how about we go to the Natura district?"</p>
<p>"Wait, really?" Kayane said, "What time?"</p>
<p>"Well can't really think of a time..." Green said nervously, "Here, give me your phone."</p>
<p>Green typed into the phone for a little bit, and then gave it back.</p>
<p>"Your name is Eloni?"</p>
<p>"Yep." Eloni said,</p>
<p>"That's a nice name." Kayane said,</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Eloni said, "I should probably get going now, it's getting pretty late. See you tomorrow!"</p>
<p>Kayane waited till Eloni was out of sight, and at that point she immediately got up from her seat and walked the opposite direction.</p>
<p>"I can't believe that plan actually worked!" Kayane said, "I'm totally going to tell the girls this!"</p>
<p>She then took out her phone and scrolled though her contacts, but then stopped at Eloni's.</p>
<p>"Eloni actually is a pretty nice name."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A walk in Natura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayane and Eloni was walking down the sidewalk, with Eloni softly running his hand through the passing greenery.</p>
<p>"Do you go to the Natura district often?" Kayane asked,</p>
<p>"Yeah," Eloni answered, "even robots can use a break from technology sometimes, y'know?"</p>
<p>"I guess." Kayane shrugged,</p>
<p>A couple of minutes later, the pair saw a more clunky robot. Eloni waved at the robot, "Hey big bro!"</p>
<p>"Hello, Eloni." the older looking robot said,</p>
<p>"Hey!" Kayane said in sudden realization, "Your a MK-1 model!"</p>
<p>"Affirmative." the robot said, "But the newer models have decided to give me the name, Mak."</p>
<p>"Hey, hows Mike doing?" Eloni asked,</p>
<p>"A joint in MK-2's arm locked up," Mak said, "but the engineers said it will be fixed tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Man that sucks," Eloni said, "give him my best wishes."</p>
<p>"OPERATION: ACCEPTED" Mak said saluting,</p>
<p>Eloni chuckled, "Thanks, big bro."</p>
<p>"While I am still here, who is this woman?" Mak said pointing at Kayane,</p>
<p>"Oh, she's a good friend of mine." Eloni answered, "But don't tell Dad though, okay?"</p>
<p>"SECOND OPERATION: ACCEPTED" Mak said saluting again, "I should get going now, farewell Eloni."</p>
<p>"See you around big bro!" Eloni said waving goodbye,</p>
<p>==========</p>
<p>After a while the pair made it to a small park.</p>
<p>"Hey, why did you say I was friend instead of a fan back there?" Kayane asked,</p>
<p>"Well..." Eloni was nervous, "I was actually supposed to deny that request you gave me yesterday, because Dad says it's too risky to be up close to fans. Especially when your one of the biggest 1010 fans overall."</p>
<p>"But I wasn't lying, even though we didn't have that much time together, I kind of already see you as a good friend."</p>
<p>"Oh!" Kayane said a little embarrassed, "Th-thank you!"</p>
<p>The pair then came up to a large leaf pile, in which Eloni made a playful smile. He then ran and jumped into the large pile of leaves, surprising Kayane.</p>
<p>"Aren't you a little worried what your fans would think?" Kayane asked,</p>
<p>"That's one of the good things of being the least popular," Eloni said smiling, "you don't have to worry about always making a big impression!"</p>
<p>Eloni then let out a hand implying he needed help up, but when Kayane grabbed on, he quickly pulled her into the leaf pile next to him. After that they both laughed, on into which Kayane picked a nearby flower and put it in the side of Eloni's hair.</p>
<p>"It looks good on you." Kayane said,</p>
<p>"Th-th-thank you!" Eloni said blushing, "I should probably get going know, Dad scheduled a meeting for all of us."</p>
<p>"I understand, I'll see you later!" Kayane said,</p>
<p>While Eloni walked away he took the flower out of his hair and looked at it, smiling.</p>
<p>==========</p>
<p>Kayane was making her way home brushing leaves out of her clothes, only to stop at the last one. The leaf was almost circular, and it seemed that an insect had already made they're way making a round hole into it.</p>
<p>Kayane observed the leaf until she was interrupted by her phone ringing.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Kayane said,</p>
<p>"Hey Kayane, did you hang out with Green today?" the girl on the phone said,</p>
<p>"His name is Eloni."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Did you get some information out of him?"</p>
<p>"Some, but wait until I get there. Okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay, see you soon!" the girl then hung up.</p>
<p>Kayane then looked at the leaf again, and made a slight frown.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, I have a headcannon that 1010 sees the earlier models as older siblings.</p>
<p>I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS HEADCANNON TILL THE DAY I DIE! </p>
<p>(ง •̀_•́)ง</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The word is out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the evening in the 1010 mansion, and Eloni was typing away on his phone to Kayane.</p><p>&lt;(so I was thinking of going to Dream Fever tomorrow night)</p><p>(sounds perfect! I'll go check if I'm free tomorrow)&gt;</p><p>At that moment, Mak walked in and went to Neon. "Captain." Mak said saluting,</p><p>"At ease, soldier." Neon said, "What's your report through out Metro?"</p><p>"There has been construction in the east, but overall today is average." Mak answered,</p><p>"Hey Dad," Eloni said, "are we free tomorrow?"</p><p>"Yes, we are." Neon said, "But why are have you been going out more frequently?"</p><p>"And I sure do know it isn't for exercise!"</p><p>"It's probably to go out with that girl." Zimelu said walking in,</p><p>"WHAT?!" Neon said surprised,</p><p>"Zim!" Eloni said in annoyance,</p><p>"What?" Zim said putting his hands up in defense, "Mak told me!"</p><p>"Mak!" Eloni said in betrayal,</p><p>"You told me to not tell the Captain, I assumed it was okay to tell the others." Mak said,</p><p>"Well who is it Eloin?" Neon asked,</p><p>"No." Eloni said, "If I tell you, you won't let me see her again."</p><p>"It's Kayane, isn't it?" Zim asked,</p><p>"ZIM!" Eloni said even more annoyed,</p><p>"Kayane?! That girl?" Neon said confused, "Why and how?"</p><p>"She was the one who sent Eloni that fan letter," Zimelu answered, "so I simply put one and two together."</p><p>"Ah." Neon said in understanding, "Eloni, I will never fully understand what it's like to not be recognized even though you put just as much effort as the rest of your brothers,"</p><p>"but I do know that this isn't something you should be risking your wellbeing for!"</p><p>"Especially when it's the biggest 1010 fan in Vinyl City." Zim said adding on,</p><p>"It's not even a fan thing anymore!" Eloni said in defense "She's a good friend, and I hung around her enough times to know that!"</p><p>"And if you don't mind, I would like to go to Dream Fever with her tomorrow!"</p><p>Neon J. took all this in, thinking to himself. "*sigh* Okay soldier, I'll take your word for it, you can still hang out with her. But just tell me from know on, okay?"</p><p>Eloni was surprised, but happy nonetheless.</p><p>"Thank you Dad!" Eloni said, "And I will, I promise!"</p><p>"Okay son," Neon said patting Eloni on the back, "now go get dressed, we have an interview tonight."</p><p>Eloni went to his room with Neon also exiting to another part of the mansion, leaving Zimelu and Mak alone.</p><p>"Something still seems off about this." Zim said,</p><p>"Affirmative." Mak said, "Now knowing this new bit of information I feel concerned for Eloni's sake."</p><p>"We should follow them tomorrow," Zimelu said, "just to make sure Eloni is in good hands."</p><p>"I believe that if we do that it would make us, third wheels." Mak said,</p><p>"They don't even have to know," Zim answered, "it'll be like a spy operation, for Eloni!"</p><p>"CALCULATING." Mak then stood there for minute while small computer noises can be heard, "SPY OPERATION: ACCEPTED."</p><p>"Okay, here's the plan." Zimelu said, "While Eloni gets ready to go, that's when I'll text you. So when Eloni leaves the mansion, we'll have disguises ready for when we follow him."</p><p>"Affirmative."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spy operation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, I'm going know Dad!" Eloni yelled while going though the front door of the mansion,</p>
<p>"Be careful son!" Neon yelled from another room,</p>
<p>Once Eloni was out of the mansion, he made his way to the Dream Fever district. On his way he passed a bench which had a disguised Zimelu on it, but since he was busy texting Kayane, he didn't notice.</p>
<p>Zimelu's disguise consisted of long blue jeans, a bright red hoodie, a black face mask, a dark red beanie, and a pair of Purl-Hew's sunglasses. Once Eloni was far enough, Zimelu got up and carefully followed him.</p>
<p>==========</p>
<p>Zimelu was waiting at the edge of Dream Fever, in which Mak then came. Mak didn't really have much of a disguise, with the only thing different was a piece of tape that had word "disguise" on it.</p>
<p>"THAT'S your best disguise!?" Zim said,</p>
<p>"I wasn't designed for fan service like you," Mak answered, "so it seemed unnecessary."</p>
<p>"Then why did you even go though the trouble at all?" Zim asked,</p>
<p>"I didn't want to feel left out." Mak said,</p>
<p>"Whatever," Zim said already walking, "Eloni went this way."</p>
<p>==========</p>
<p>Eloni and Kayane went a higher area using an elevator, in which Zimelu and Mak came soon after.</p>
<p>"Okay, lift me up!" Zimelu said,</p>
<p>"Wouldn't it make more sense to go up the elevator?" Mak suggested,</p>
<p>"If we use the elevator, Eloni will immediately see us." Zim said, "This way will be more sneaky, hurry and pick me up!"</p>
<p>"Affirmative." Mak said, he then picked up Zimelu making him put his feet on Mak's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Ugh!" Zimelu said annoyed, "It's still too high!"</p>
<p>"Don't you have specific function that allows you to take your head off?" Mak asked,</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah." Zimelu then grabbed the sides of his head and popped it off his body, perfectly reaching the top of the ledge.</p>
<p>"Wow!" Kayane said, "You can tell how much work has been put into these art pieces!"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Eloni said, "even if you don't understand it you can still respect how much effort has been put into them."</p>
<p>"Lets take a picture!" Kayane said holding out her phone,</p>
<p>"Okay!" Eloni then took the phone and faced it to the direction where Zimelu was.</p>
<p>As soon as Zimelu saw the way Eloni was facing, he ducked down causing him to loose balance, and fall over.</p>
<p>As soon as Zimelu's disembodied head hit the ground, his hat, mask, and glasses were knocked of revealing his whole head.</p>
<p>"Oh my gosh it's the red member of 1010!" A girl said,</p>
<p>"Ah crap!" Zimelu said, "Retreat!"</p>
<p>Zim then picked up his head and ran off with a huge group of fans running behind him, leaving Mak alone. Mak then heard the two coming and decided to hide.</p>
<p>"I had so much fun with you, Eloni!" Kayane said, "I should get going now though, it's getting pretty late."</p>
<p>"Okay," Eloni said, "I'll see you later!"</p>
<p>Once Eloni was gone, Kayane made her way back though Metro Division with Mak following her.</p>
<p>==========</p>
<p>"Hey!" Eloni yelled throughout the mansion, "I'm hom-"</p>
<p>Eloni then saw a roughed up Zimelu with his head off, with a torn up hoodie and pair of jeans.</p>
<p>"What happened to you?!" Eloni asked,</p>
<p>"Rat problem." Zimelu said,</p>
<p>"Rats?" Eloni said,</p>
<p>"Really. Big. Rats." Zimelu said serious,</p>
<p>"Oooooooookay..." Eloni said backing up slowly, "Good night!"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Loyalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayane made her way to a building, with Mak not far of following her. Kayane then made her way into a building with several girls who were in there, waiting for her. They all looked at her with disapproval.</p>
<p>"Hey girls." Kayane said,</p>
<p>"Don't act stupid, WE KNOW." one girl said already getting to the point,</p>
<p>"Know what?" Kayane asked confused,</p>
<p>"You have been hanging out with Green, haven't you?" a girl said,</p>
<p>The one girl then took out her phone, which had a photo of Kayane and Eloni earlier at Dream Fever.</p>
<p>"So what if I was?" Kayane said, "That was the plan, wasn't it?!"</p>
<p>Mak was listening outside, looking through a window.</p>
<p>"The plan was that you hang out with Green, get important 1010 information out of him, and leave!" the one girl said,</p>
<p>Once Mak heard the information he needed, he immediately left the area.</p>
<p>"Admit it!" another girl said, "You have feelings for the Green one, don't you?!"</p>
<p>"His name is Eloni!" Kayane said getting angry, "And he's a very nice person to be around!"</p>
<p>"Who gives a crap?!" one girl said, "no one likes him anyway!"</p>
<p>"Well I do!" Kayane yelled, "So deal with it!"</p>
<p>"Kayane do you hear yourself?! Your our club president! YOUR A 1010 FAN!"</p>
<p>"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE A 1010 FAN ANYMORE!"</p>
<p>Without saying anything else, Kayane turned around and walk out of the room in anger.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mak went through the front door, seeing Zimelu throwing away his torn up disguise.</p><p>"I HAVE to say, thank you SO much for the help with the fans!" Zim sarcastically said in anger,</p><p>"I apologize for the lack of assistance," Mak said, "but I am here to inform you that I have crucial information on the woman."</p><p>"Wait, really?!" Zimelu said surprised, "How?!"</p><p>"I simply followed the her after Eloni made his way back home." Mak answered,</p><p>"I guess that makes sense." Zimelu said, "Anyway what did you find?"</p><p>"You might want to sit down for this."</p><p>==========</p><p>Kayane was at her home, but before she could unlock the front door, she heard someone coming.</p><p>"Hey, Kayane." the robotic voice said,</p><p>"Eloni?" Kayane said confused, "What are doing here? I thought you went home!"</p><p>"I did, but when I got back I realised that I left this at home." Eloni then showed a folded up piece of paper that was his hand, "I was originally gonna give you this back at Dream Fever, but I guess I forgot to grab it when I headed out."</p><p>"I wanted to tell you that..." Eloni stopped for minute, but he then closed his eyes, took a deep robotic breath, and let it all out.</p><p>"Ireallylikeyouandwouldyouliketogoonadatewithmetomorrow?!" Eloni said hastily, as if trying to get everything off his chest in one go,</p><p>Kayane's eyes were wide open in surprise, for even though Eloni said it really fast, Kayane heard every word.</p><p>"Eloni... I... yes! o-of course I would!" Kayane said in excitement, but then made a sad face, "But... I have something to tell you..."</p><p>"It'll have to wait until tomorrow." Eloni said taking Kayane's hands, "I have get home quickly before someone notices."</p><p>Eloni then put the folded paper in Kayane's hands, and walked away, "I'll see you tomorrow Kayane!" Once Eloni was gone, Kayane unlocked the door and went inside.</p><p>Once inside, Kayane decided to open the folded paper.</p><p>The paper had a poor drawing of Kayane and Eloni holding hands, along with a large heart drawn around them. Underneath the drawing was a sentence that said,</p><p>"Thanks for being a friend." -Eloni</p><p>Kayane then fell to her knees, with her mouth covered and eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"I'm a monster." Kayane said, then started to cry.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, this is it." Kayane fixing her hair in the mirror, "Your gonna tell Eloni the truth!"</p>
<p>"Even if he doesn't like it, I still need to get this of my chest!"</p>
<p>Kayane then backed up and looked in the mirror, she was ready. </p>
<p>She then went out the door with a face of determination, readying the inevitable.</p>
<p>==========</p>
<p>It was a long walk to the restaurant, and when she got to the front door, she took a deep breath and went in.</p>
<p>When inside, she saw Eloni sitting at a table with Zimelu and Mak talking to him. Eloni had a sad expression.</p>
<p>Something was wrong.</p>
<p>Once Eloni saw Kayane, he got out of his chair and walked twords her,</p>
<p>"Is it true?" Eloni said, "You only hung out with me just to get information about my FAMILY?!"</p>
<p>"Eloni... I..." Kayane was speechless, "yes, but-"</p>
<p>Before Kayane could say anything else, Eloin immediately turned around and walked away with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>"ELONI! WAIT! I'M SORRY! I'M SOR-" Kayane tried to go to Eloni, but was cut of by Zimelu.</p>
<p>"Your a monster for manipulating my brother." Zimelu said serious, "I believe it's time for you to go."</p>
<p>Kayane knew she couldn't get past Zimelu, even if she tried.</p>
<p>She took one last look at Eloni who was now sitting in emotional distraught with Mak trying his best to comfort him, and after that she left the restaurant.</p>
<p>Once Kayane was outside she slowly and sadly made her way home, crying the whole way back.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Art by blackartk1lls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Concerns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the sewers, Zuke was peacefully watching TV, until Mayday came in, plopped on the couch, and groaned.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey May." Zuke said, "Aren't you supposed to be with that fan club? Isn't it 1010 Tuesday or something like that?"</p>
<p>"They kicked me out Zuke!" Mayday said,</p>
<p>"Wait, really?" Zuke said confused, "Aren't you and Kayane on better terms now?"</p>
<p>"I thought so!" Mayday said, "Here, let me text her."</p>
<p>Mayday then took out her phone, and proceeded to type.</p>
<p>(Hey! What gives?! I'm apparently not in the club anymore?!)&gt;</p>
<p>"Do you think she did this on purpose?!" Mayday said getting angry,</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't think of something that sinister." Zuke answered,</p>
<p>Mayday's phone then made a noise.</p>
<p>&lt;(I'm no longer the president, nor a 1010 fan anymore. Now leave me alone.)</p>
<p>"Yikes!" Mayday said,</p>
<p>"What?" Zuke asked, onto which the only way Mayday could give an answer was showing him the text itself.</p>
<p>"Wow, those are... pretty big statements, especially for someone like her." Zuke said, "Do you think something happened?"</p>
<p>"Maybe we should go check on her, just make sure everything's alright." Mayday said concerned,</p>
<p>Zuke was quiet for a minute, thinking to himself.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's go check on Kayane."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Checking in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long until the indie rock duo made it to Kayane's place. Zuke was about to knock on the door, but hesitated.</p>
<p>"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Zuke said, "In the text she did say she wanted to be left alone."</p>
<p>"We didn't just walk all the way here just to NOT check on someone, Zuke." Mayday said, "Besides, what if she doing something that's harming herself!"</p>
<p>Without hesitation, Mayday went up to the door and knocked, only for it to creek open.</p>
<p>"Huh, I guess it's unlocked." Mayday said as she peaked her head in, onto which Zuke grabbed her by the shoulder.</p>
<p>"May, wait!" Zuke said, "We can't just walk into someone's home without they're permission!"</p>
<p>"It's for Kayane's sake!" Mayday said, "Now stop being a crybaby and come on!"</p>
<p>The duo then went inside, to see that the house a total wreck, with empty food wrappers and cups littered the floor.</p>
<p>"This is a dump!" Zuke said disgusted,</p>
<p>"Zuke, we live in a sewer." Mayday remarked,</p>
<p>"A CLEAN and ORGANIZED sewer!" Zuke said, which caused Mayday to roll her eyes and continue walking.</p>
<p>The duo then went to the living room area, luckily finding Kayane sitting on a couch. The only pieces of clothing she was wearing were sweatpants and a white T-shirt, which were both covered in food stains.</p>
<p>Next to Kayane on the couch was the ring shaped leaf she got from Natura and the drawing that Eloni gave her. She was on her phone with the only thing on it being the picture she and Eloni took at Dream Fever.</p>
<p>Kayane finally noticed the duo and made a face of slight annoyance. "Look, I had no saying in the matter. Besides, I told you to leave me alone."</p>
<p>"We're not here for that." Mayday answered,</p>
<p>"Yeah, we are here to see if your okay." Zuke said,</p>
<p>"Okay? OKAY?!" Kayane yelled in anger,</p>
<p>"IS HAVING THE IDEA TO EMOTIONALLY MANIPULATE SOMEONE OKAY?!"</p>
<p>Kayane threw her phone to the wall which shattered on impact.</p>
<p>"IS FEELING GUILTY BECAUSE YOU START GROWING FEELINGS FOR HIM OKAY?!"</p>
<p>Kayane flipped a table.</p>
<p>"AND WHEN YOU FINALLY DECIDE TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH, HE SOMEHOW ALREADY KNOWS AND DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"</p>
<p>Kayane starts making a fist.</p>
<p>"IS THAT OKAY?!"</p>
<p>Kayane then punches the wall. She then backs up to look at her now bruised and bloody hand, she then dropped to her knees with tears coming from her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm a monster... A MONSTER!" Kayane cried,</p>
<p>"May! Get something for Kayane's hand!" Zuke said already next to Kayane, onto which Mayday immediately did so.</p>
<p>"Kayane, I know it may hurt, but I need you to go into full detail on what happened. If you tell us, we'll find a way to help you. Okay?"</p>
<p>Kayane looked at Zuke with tears coming from her eyes, and then nodded.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A little push</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayane was finished telling the story to Mayday and Zuke, and for a couple of minutes the room was silent.</p><p>"Huh." Mayday said breaking the silence, "I didn't know they had names!"</p><p>"May, that's not really the main point of the story." Zuke said,</p><p>"Sorry." Mayday said,</p><p>"Well now you know." Kayane said, "You now know how I'm such a monster!"</p><p>"You are NOT a monster." Zuke said,</p><p>"Well at first you kind of were, since it was your idea and everything." Mayday objected, "But since you felt guilty and wanted to own up to your actions, theirs room for improvement!"</p><p>"That's... comforting actually." Kayane said,</p><p>"Kayane, from how it sounds like in your story, Eloni didn't get the full picture." Zuke said, "You have to go tell him everything."</p><p>"I don't think i can do it." Kayane said in a sad tone,</p><p>"If I know anything about relationships, it's that you shouldn't leave them unchecked and that you need to confront them in order for closure." Zuke said,</p><p>"But what if he doesn't forgive me?" Kayane asked,</p><p>"Then it's his lost!" Mayday said, "You'll still have the feeling of accomplishment getting everything of your chest!"</p><p>"Thank you, but I still don't think I can do it..." Kayane said,</p><p>"Well to bad!" Mayday said, "Your doing it anyway!"</p><p>Not even a second passed when Mayday picked up Kayane and ran out the front door.</p><p>"Well... I... suppose some people need a little push." Zuke said, </p><p>Zuke then made sure to lock up Kayane's home, and proceeded to catch up with Mayday.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So where is Eloni?" Neon asked,</p><p>"I think he's in Natura." Zimelu said, "He usually goes there to calm himself down."</p><p>"Well at least he is getting out of the house now." Neon said, "It's a dang shame what happened to him."</p><p>"Yeah... I almost regret telling him." Zim said saddened, "He was devastated!"</p><p>"You did the right thing, soldier." Neon said reassuringly, "You cared for your brother, and he deserves the truth!"</p><p>"I guess..." Zim said,</p><p>Zimelu and Neon heard faint music.</p><p>"What's that?" Neon said,</p><p>"It kind of sounds like a rock version of our music." Zimelu said also curious,</p><p>Both Neon and Zimelu looked out the window, to see Mayday holding a giant boom-box over her head, which was the source of the music. Zuke was next to her typing away on his phone. Kayane was trying her best to hide behind Zuke, and failing.</p><p>"Mayday, I don't think this is a good idea." Kayane whispered to Mayday,</p><p>"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" Mayday said, </p><p>"Mayday and Zuke?!" Neon said, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Who cares about them! What is SHE doing here?!" Zimelu then pointed at Kayane, blowing her cover.</p><p>"She has to talk to Eloni! She wants to apologize!" Mayday yelled,</p><p>"Yeah, we also believe that you haven't gotten the full story about what had happened!" Zuke added,</p><p>"You actually think that we're going to just let yo-" Zimelu was then interrupted by Neon, </p><p>"Let's let them in, soldier." Neon said,</p><p>"WHAT?!" Zimelu said in anger, "Dad, you can't be serious! Do you have any idea what that woman has done to Eloni?!"</p><p>"If she's willing to go all this way just to apologize, we should at least hear her out." Neon answered,</p><p>Zimelu looked at the three in annoyance, and then back to his father, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to her."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. a talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone sat in silence. It was almost ten minutes of silence until Neon decided to finally speak up,</p>
<p>"Let's get the obvious one out of the way first." Neon said, "Did you decide to go out with Eloni just for sole purpose to get information out of him?"</p>
<p>Kayane first looked at Mayday and Zuke, who then nodded with reassurance.</p>
<p>Kayane then breathed calmly, and finally opened her mouth to talk.</p>
<p>"At first, yes." Kayane said,</p>
<p>"But when I started hanging out with him more and more, I started having doubts, and then something inside me changed."</p>
<p>"I wanted to tell him the truth, honest! Even if Eloni doesn't forgive me, I still want him to know I'm truly sorry!"</p>
<p>Neon took all of this in, and thought to himself.</p>
<p>"If Eloni was right here, right now, what would you tell him?"</p>
<p>Kayane took in Neon's question and sat in silence for a moment, but before she could answer, she heard the front door open.</p>
<p>"Kayane?"</p>
<p>Eloni was right there with Mak behind him, this caused Kayane to slowly get up and walk towards him.</p>
<p>She was ready.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Art by blackicek1lls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. This is it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Captain," Mak said, "if you are unaware, this is the the woman who-"</p>
<p>"I know, Mak." Neon said, "Now come over here so they can have some time to talk." Mak then immediately did so.</p>
<p>"Kayane, what are you doing here?" Eloni said, "And what happened to your hands?!"</p>
<p>"I… uh… punched a wall." Kayane said nervously,</p>
<p>"Why?!" Eloni said with concern,</p>
<p>"Because…" tears started to go down Kayane's eyes, "I love you!"</p>
<p>Eloni's eyes were wide open in surprise.</p>
<p>"When I first met you, it was all just a plan to get information out of you." Kayane said crying, "But over time I started feeling sorry, and I gained feelings for you! And it wasn't "oh my gosh, he's a 1010!" feelings, it was real FEELING feelings!"</p>
<p>"Even if you don't forgive me," Kayane said practically sobbing, "I want you to know that…"</p>
<p>"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M A MONSTER! A MONST-"</p>
<p>Kayane's crying was then interrupted by Eloni's lips touching hers, kissing her.</p>
<p>"I forgive you." Eloni said with tears coming out of his eyes, "And you are NOT a monster."</p>
<p>Kayane's tears continued to flood out as she came back in for another kiss.</p>
<p>*sniff*</p>
<p>"Zimelu?" Mak asked as he turned to see tears coming from Zim's eyes.</p>
<p>"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL MAN!" Zimelu said crying, "THEY'RE GREAT FOR EACH OTHER!"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Zuke said with a tear also coming from his eye, "They really are."</p>
<p>Mayday then walked up to the pair, "Wow Kayane, you must feel pretty lucky kissing a 1010!"</p>
<p>"No." Kayane said smiling at Eloni, "He's much more than a 1010."</p>
<p><br/>Art by blackicek1lls</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>